Journal d'une réfugiée
by HnK
Summary: Suite à la fin du combat contre Innoncence, j'ai voulu écrire un "Et si WoL avait échoué à vaincre les Purgateurs". Point de vue d'une jeune mère au cours de ce qu'on pourrait qualifier une bad end. R&E ! /!\ Spoilers possibles (?) sur Shadowbringers, avoir fini le Mont Gulg / Innocence est conseillé pour comprendre ce qui se passe.


• **Journal d'une réfugiée** •

Rating : K  
Genre : Ecrit court, journal, PoV à la 1ère personne, " Bad End "

Personnage : Réfugiée de Norvrandt.

Disclaimer : Je ne gagnerai toujours pas de Fanfiction money si vous lisez ce texte. Les personnages et lieux cités, l'univers blablabla Yoshi-P & Square Enix blablabla toujours hors de question de me céder les droits. Bref, on se comprend.

* * *

Note : Ce texte court a été écrit sur un coup de tête et publié sur un coup de tête. J'avais juste envie d'écrire un : " Et si ..." à propos de la 5.0. Il y a beaucoup d'implicite dans le texte, dû notamment au PoV et au narrateur choisi. J'espère que tout reste compréhensible malgré tout.

/!\ /!\ /!\

Si vous n'avez PAS fini Shadowbringers, vous risquez de manquer les détails implicites du texte et/ou de vous spoiler. Vous lisez en connaissance de cause !

/!\ /!\ /!\

* * *

Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez de la mise en page désastreuse offerte sur ce site.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

• **Journal d'une réfugiée** •

**Jour 5 **

Mon village a de nouveau trouvé le repos grâce au Guerrier des ténèbres. Je me sens respirer, libre d'aller et venir sur cette terre qui est la mienne. Les rares créatures qui nous chassaient semblent inoffensives de nuit, la lumière des étoiles ne les éclaire pas suffisamment.

J'ai hâte de montrer ce ciel magnifique à mon enfant.  
Je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir observer la lune de nuit, qui aurait cru qu'une lumière bienveillante puisse émaner de quoi que ce soit ?

* * *

**Jour 9 **

Des nouvelles nous parviennent parfois de l'extérieur. Les combats font rage contre les purgateurs mais avec le guerrier des ténèbres à nos côtés, nous ne craignons plus rien de ces créatures. Je suis heureuse d'avoir survécu pour vivre ses instants.

* * *

**Jour 22**

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'on n'entend plus rien à propos de notre héros. Les rues sont silencieuses et bien que la reconstruction de notre village prenne du temps, je garde espoir que ce combattant providentiel est en train de vaincre les purgateurs, quelque part en Norvrandt.

Le Guerrier des Ténèbres se bat pour nous à chaque instant, je ne dois pas désespérer.  
Il reviendra bientôt, et une nuit nouvelle se lèvera sur d'autres territoires.

* * *

**Jour 38**

Mon ventre est douloureux, le bébé ne va pas tarder à arriver m'a-t-on dit. Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'empêcher de voyager. La nuit a recouvert chaque parcelle de Norvrandt, les purgateurs ont perdu. Je veux accoucher à Cristarium, bastion de notre liberté. Je veux voir de mes yeux les festivités organisées pour célébrer la victoire du Guerrier des Ténèbres.

Peut-être même apprendrai-je enfin son nom ?

* * *

**Jour 39**

Bébé est impatient d'arriver à Cristarium si j'en crois les douleurs qui se manifestent de plus en plus. Il est aussi excité que moi à l'idée de pénétrer dans la capitale de la liberté.

À moins qu'il ne me presse de descendre de cette charrette infernale ? Encore un peu de patience mon tout petit, nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques jours.

J'aperçois la Tour qui brille au loin.  
Comme j'ai hate.

* * *

**Jour 40**

J'ai peur. La lumière est revenue, plus vive que jamais. N'est-ce pas la nuit ? Le conducteur m'assure que non, mais je vois bien à son regard qu'il me ment. Qui allume un feu en plein jour ?  
J'ai peur de ce qui se réveille avec la lumière. J'ai peur pour le Guerrier des Ténèbres.

Cristarium n'est plus très loin, n'est-ce pas ?

**Jour 40 …  
**

J'ai peur pour mon enfant. Cristarium se rapproche mais nous avons été attaqués en cours de route. Nos amaro ont fui après l'attaque des ours à grand-lac et j'entends des voix nous suivre depuis quelques temps déjà. J'ai du mal à me déplacer mais je n'ai plus le luxe de me faire porter par les amaro désormais.  
Nous avons fait une pause sur le chemin, le chef de la caravane m'assure qu'une patrouille ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour nous escorter.  
Les murmures que j'entends ne seraient-ils que les voix des soldats qui s'approchent ?

* * *

**Jour 41**

Cela fait plus de vingt-quatre heures j'en suis certaine, et la nuit n'est pas tombée.  
Que se passe-t-il ?  
Héros, allez-vous bien ?

La patrouille se fait attendre, et nous n'avons toujours pas bougé.  
J'ai beau supplier notre guide de reprendre la marche jusqu'à Cristarium, celui-ci refuse de m'écouter. Grand Lac est si près de la cité, nous devrions arrêter d'attendre les soldats en plein jour. Je ne reconnais que trop ce que présage ce ciel.  
Stupide Drahn. Ils ont la tête aussi dure que leurs écailles ma parole.

Rae est partie chercher du bois pour nourrir le feu, et ne revient pas. Les murmures que j'entendais n'étant pas les voix de la patrouille me glacent le sang.  
Qui nous observe donc ? Et pourquoi ont-ils cessé subitement ? Ils me disent que la fatigue me fait paniquer, mais je ne suis pas folle : il y a des lueurs brillantes au loin dans les fourrés.

Et Rae n'est pas revenue.

* * *

**Jour 42**

J'ignore si ce journal sera trouvé un jour, et plus encore s'il sera lu par une créature humaine. Le soleil est toujours à son zénith et bien que j'ai réussi à rejoindre Cristarium, le nombre de nos troupes s'épuisent. Trouver des vivres est compliqué, et les rares sorties se font pour repousser les assauts des créatures.

Héros, où êtes-vous ?

* * *

**Jour 77**

Nous nous sommes réfugiés dans l'Arboretum. Dehors, les combats font rage. Chaque victime tombée face aux purgateurs vient grossir leur rang et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne rejoignions leur armée également. Ils ne cessent de dire que l'Exarque va revenir et nous protéger.

Voilà des jours pourtant que le Guerrier des Ténèbres et l'Exarque n'ont pas fait surface.

La tour tremble face aux assauts des monstres, et mon bébé ne cesse de pleurer. J'ai peur pour lui. Je veux qu'il puisse voir la beauté du ciel étoilé.  
Je veux garder l'espoir que la nuit réapparaitra de nouveau. J'ai peur, Héros. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, et les gens autour de moi sont livides. Certains même ont cessé de parler. D'autres toussent un liquide que je ne reconnais pas. Héros, où que vous soyez, faites nous un signe.  
J'ai besoin de savoir que les soldats dehors ne luttent pas pour rien. S'il vous plaît, venez nous sauver …

* * *

**Jour 84**

Voilà une semaine que nous avons condamnés l'accès à la partie basse de la ville. On n'entend plus un bruit dehors, les cris ont laissé place à un silence de mort. Pourtant, la situation à l'intérieur des murs n'est pas meilleure.

Les pleurs de mon enfant ont cessé, ses rares rires également. Elle ne sourit plus malgré tous mes efforts. Il lui arrive de tousser parfois, rester enfermée ne lui réussit pas.

Héros, quand viendrez-vous nous libérer de nos ennemis ?

Autour de moi, les rares personnes à être encore lucide commencent à planifier des choses qui me font peur. Ils observent tous mon bébé à la dérobée, je le sais. J'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'ils comptent faire de mon enfant.

J'ai commencé à sentir mes mains s'engourdir depuis quelques jours, et je n'ai plus de force dans les bras. Je ne sais comment j'arrive encore à coucher sur le papier ces quelques lignes …

Il m'est même devenu pénible de bercer ma petite chérie. L'un des responsables m'a dit que si les symptômes empiraient, on me confinerait plus bas, avec les autres malades.

J'ignorai qu'il y avait encore un sous-sol.  
Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me sépare de ma fille …

* * *

**Jour 85 **

Ils m'ont pris ma petite chérie pendant que je dormais.  
Ils m'ont dit qu'elle avait fait de la fièvre pendant la nuit. Ils ne veulent pas que je descende la voir.  
J'espère seulement qu'elle va bien.

* * *

**Jour 88 **

Respirer m'est devenu pénible. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont été emmenés au sous-sol, j'ai peur qu'on m'y traîne aussi, mais au moins, je pourrai revoir mon bébé. Ils refusent que je la vois avant qu'elle ne soit soignée.

* * *

** Jour 90**

J'ai fouillé partout, malgré les douleurs qui envahissent mes jambes.  
Ma toux ne s'arrête pas. Qu'attendent-ils pour m'emmener en bas ?

Je veux voir mon enfant.

* * *

**Jour 91**

Il n'y a pas de sous-sol. Où est mon enfant ?

* * *

**Jour 93 **

Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

Ils sont tous devenus fous. Ils sont tous dehors.

Ils sont tous sortis alors qu'ils sont tous là, dehors.

* * *

**Jour 94 **

Je vais sortir. Je veux voir mon bébé. Je veux voir le soleil. Je veux voir la lumière.

* * *

**Jour 95**

Je l'entends qui rit dehors.

Je veux voir ma fille.

Elle me manque.

* * *

**Jour XXX**

Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible à vouloir voir ce qui compte le plus cher à son cœur ?  
Je veux voir ma fille. Je veux voir la lumière de ma vie.

Elles me manquent.

* * *

**Jour XXX**

Elle me manque. Je sais qu'elle m'attend dehors.  
Je suis presque prête.

* * *

**Jour XXX**

Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque. Elle me manque.

Que quelqu'un stoppe ce supplice.

Je ne veux qu'une seule chose, je veux la voir.

Elle me manque.

* * *

**Jour XXX**

Elle me manque mais ça y est, les débris sont enfin dégagés. Je la vois enfin. Je suis presque prête à la rejoindre. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures.

La lumière.  
Comme elle m'avait manqué …

* * *

J'espère tout que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture.  
Au plaisir de vous recroiser sur d'autres textes, qui je l'espère, seront mieux réussis.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ( aspects positifs ou négatifs )  
Avoir des retours m'aide à améliorer mes défauts que je sais nombreux et me fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
